Une petite récompense
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Quand Denki se met soudainement à travailler, l'étonnement est général. Personne ne se douterait qu'un certain délégué est derrière tout ça, et encore moins que, quand Tenya l'aide à réviser, c'est souvent son bureau qui en fait les frais... [PWP - OS]


_Bonsoir bonsoir! _

_Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté... Enfin, je dois avoir plein de projets à terminer, et moi je poste un truc comme ça. Décidément, le pigeon que je suis a aussi la capacité de concentration d'un poisson rouge. _

_Mais là n'est pas la question. _

_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un **PWP**, qui traînait dans mes archives depuis un moment et que j'aurai dû poster en duo avec **La cravache** de **Syrielle**, mais par timidité, je n'ai pas osé le faire... Mais me voilà. J'en profite donc pour mes des warnings en gros: **RELATION SEXUELLE CONSENTIE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES, EXPLICITE** et tout le bazar. _

_Le M n'est pas pour rien, ni le E+ que j'ai remis au début. Et oui, triple warning, on n'est jamais trop prudent... _

_Bref, avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier **Moira-chan** pour sa première lecture de cet OS, **Takkaori-san** pour sa seconde lecture et son résumé (et oui), **Hatsukoi** parce qu'elle sait très bien pourquoi, et enfin **Syrielle** sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais été écrit (je te hais. Foutu pari.) _

_Bref, après plusieurs mois de retard, bonne lecture._

* * *

Couple: Tenya x Denki

Thème: rien d'imposé

Rating: E+

* * *

**Une petite récompense.**

« Moi je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose de _louche_. »

Hanta soupira pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Ça faisait une demi-heure que Mina le harcelait sur « l'étrange comportement de Denki ». Tout simplement parce qu'il _travaillait_. Ils avaient eu un petit examen la veille, afin de tester leur connaissance qu'ils avaient acquis pendant leur début de troisième année, et tous avaient été surpris de voir Denki charbonner pour le réussir. Lui qui avait toujours été limite limite et qui travaillait peu, il s'était mis à réviser avec un acharnement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Parfois aidé de Tenya, Kyouka ou encore de Momo, parfois seul, il avait essayé de palier ses lacunes – non sans difficulté – et tenté de rattraper son retard sur les leçons en suivant les cours d'aide d'Aizawa.

« Tant mieux, non ? bailla Hanta. Et puis ça fait un moment qu'il commence à travailler correctement… Ses notes sont pas mal remontées depuis la deuxième année.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je suis contente pour lui, ajouta Mina en croisant les bras. Mais tu dois avouer que c'est bizarre ? L'année dernière, il n'a pas arrêté de nous dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, et qu'il se contentait simplement d'avoir la note limite parce que réviser l'emmerdait. Il nous a dit ça en décembre dernier. On est mars maintenant, et le voilà qu'il retourne sa veste pour bosser presque autant que Midoriya ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est suspect comme comportement ?

\- Il s'est peut-être rendu compte que le minimum ne suffisait pas. Moi je trouve ça rassurant tu sais, pendant un moment je me demandais si il n'était pas malade ou quoi que ce soit… Je te rappelle qu'il a eu une énorme baisse de motivation l'année dernière.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai… souffla la jeune fille. Mais quand même ! Je me demande ce qui l'a aidé à remonter la pente. »

Le petit sourire qu'elle affichait sur le bout de lèvres ne le rassura pas vraiment. Hanta connaissait ce sourire : c'est que Mina avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Généralement, c'était à peu près le même type d'idée à chaque fois…

« … Tu penses qu'il a une petite amie ? demanda t'il en plissant les yeux.

\- Ou du moins, quelqu'un qu'il apprécie suffisamment pour le booster.

\- Et j'imagine que tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier…

\- Kyouka ! »

Le jeune homme fit la moue devant les yeux brillant de Mina. Il n'était pas particulièrement certain que Kyouka soit intéressée par Denki, et si il s'avérait que son ami avait véritablement le béguin pour elle… Le cœur brisé risquerait d'être difficile à recoller. Tout le monde savait que Kyouka n'avait jamais été _réellement_ attirée par les hommes, et tout le monde avait plus ou moins remarqué que le blond était particulièrement de bonne humeur en sa présence.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense, grimaça t'il. Je ne suis pas adepte de cette théorie… Si Kaminari aime vraiment Jirou, j'ai bien peur que la réciproque soit fausse.

\- Tu es trop pessimiste. Je n'ai jamais entendu Kyouka nous dire clairement qu'elle aimait les femmes, et elle aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. Il fallait la voir l'aider à réviser ! Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre…

\- Ça ne veut rien dire… Kirishima colle Bakugou comme une sangsue, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sortent ensemble. La preuve : Kirishima sort avec Midoriya.

\- C'est parce que c'est dans son caractère… Là, on parle de _Kyouka_, et de _Kaminari_. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

\- … Moi je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Et moi je te dis que j'ai un moyen de vérifier », s'exclama la jeune fille très sûre d'elle.

Hanta haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Là, il ne pouvait pas dire que son amie n'avait pas titillé sa curiosité. Il se releva, bien plus intéressé qu'au début de la discussion, et lui demanda dans un petit sourire :

« Dis toujours… »

* * *

« Bien, je vais vous rendre les copies de votre dernier contrôle… Je vous ai noté des remarques à chacun en rouge, j'espère que vous en tiendrez tous compte pour la prochaine évaluation… »

Denki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de triturer son stylo dans tous les sens tant il était fébrile. Aizawa passait dans les rangs afin de rendre les copies, et il espérait au fond de lui avoir une note à peu près correcte. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait _enfin_ _commencé_ à travailler, et il voulait que ses efforts aient portés ses fruits. Il voulait pour une fois ne pas être le bon dernier de la classe A… Enfin, son professeur s'avança vers lui, les yeux rivés sur sa copie. Le blond sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard de ses camarades se poser sur lui. Eux aussi avaient remarqués à quel point il avait travaillé – certains l'avaient même aidé – ainsi l'annonce de la note était devenue une affaire de groupe.

« Eh bien Kaminari… commença doucement Aizawa en le regardant dans les yeux, je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris. Tes efforts payent, continue comme ça. »

Il posa la copie devant lui, et un gros 74 en rouge était marqué sur le haut la feuille, accompagné d'un petit message d'encouragement. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'enfonça jusqu'à tomber de sa chaise tant il était content. A côté de lui, Eijiro le félicita et les autres élèves applaudirent après avoir eu vent de sa note, eux aussi heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à remonter dans le classement en un temps record.

Il était tout simplement _aux anges_.

Denki se montra incroyablement joyeux le reste de la journée, et Aizawa était surprenamment magnanime envers ses petits écarts de conduite. Il fallait dire que son énergie était plaisante à voir, au même titre que l'immense sourire qui barrait son visage. Même Katsuki semblait être content pour lui – content était un bien grand mot – et il se montra _un peu_ clément lors des exercices de l'après-midi. Enfin il se contenta juste de lui flanquer une frousse incroyable en faisant semblant de foncer sur lui pour l'achever à coup d'explosion.

«_ Semblant _», absolument.

Mais, en oubliant Katsuki et son éternel côté destructeur de vilains et d'amis, Denki passa une excellente journée. Vint enfin le soir où la classe 3-A put enfin souffler un peu, et où le blond put enfin jubiler sans risquer de se faire attaquer ou de se prendre une punition parce qu'il ne suivait pas les cours. Ils étaient tous installés dans leur petit salon de l'internat, et discutaient joyeusement ensemble sur les progrès de Denki, sur une possible mise en couple entre Tetsutetsu et Kendo de la classe B, et sur d'autres potins plus ou moins importants.

« Ta remontée est vraiment impressionnante, s'exclama Izuku avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureux de voir que tes efforts portent ses fruits, tu le mérites.

\- Arrête, je n'aurai jamais pu m'en sortir tout seul… jubila modestement le blond. C'est grâce à vous aussi ! Et aussi à mon incroyable génie, mais ça c'est encore autre chose…

\- Toujours aussi modeste… se moqua Eijro en lui frappant l'épaule.

\- Grosse brute va !

\- Une belle remontée oui, mais tu ne dois pas relâcher sous prétexte que tu as eu une bonne note ! »

Denki fit la moue alors que Tenya lui conseillait de ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, et qu'il fallait qu'il continue de travailler comme ça tout au long de l'année.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa Iida, soupira Ochaco. Il a quand même eu un 74… !

\- Mais je ne dis pas que c'est mauvais, bien au contraire ! se justifia t'il. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il peut continuer comme ça. Tu en as largement les capacités.

\- Compte sur moi ! s'exclama Denki les yeux brillants. J'ai même l'intention te dépasser dans le classement…

\- Ah, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Ils rirent devant la nouvelle détermination du blond, et Tenya échangea un regard amusé avec lui. Ils finirent par changer de sujet – même si Denki fanfaronnait par moment – et ils rejoignirent Toru et Momo dans leur discussion sur Tetsutetsu et Kendo. Katsuki se désintéressa bien vite de la conversation, alors qu'Eijiro suivait avec passion l'échange et donnait même quelques précisions quant à la nature de la relation des deux membres de la classe B. Il fallait dire que Tetsutetsu était son « bro », et il lui arrivait de passer du temps avec lui durant les moments de pause… Si bien qu'il connaissait les sentiments de son ami pour la jolie déléguée.

Alors qu'ils papotaient à ce propos, Tsuyu apparut dans le salon avec l'air de quelqu'un qui cherchait quelque chose.

« Dites, demanda t'elle, vous n'avez pas vu Mina ? J'aimerais lui rendre les produits qu'elle m'a prêté…

\- Je crois qu'elle est partie régler quelque chose avec Sero, répondit Ochaco en réfléchissant. Mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils reviendront. Je t'avoue que je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire…

\- OH, s'exclama soudainement Denki en se levant, j'oubliais… Iida, j'ai toujours tes cours dans ma chambre. Je te les rends maintenant non ?

\- Mes cou – ah, oui c'est vrai. Eh bien, si tu n'en as plus besoin…

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Le blond eut un petit sourire, et Tenya accepta de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois devant sa porte, Denki fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir verrouillée ce matin… Avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait rouverte juste après les cours du soir. Il était tellement _impatient_ qu'il oubliait même ce qu'il avait pu faire quelques heures auparavant. Il laissa le délégué entrer, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui. A ce moment là, Tenya se retourna et haussa un sourcil :

« C'est marrant, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir prêté de cours…

\- Tu es bien trop perspicace monsieur le délégué, ronronna Denki en s'approchant lentement de lui. Par contre, moi je me souviens que tu m'avais promis une certaine récompense si je venais à avoir plus de 60 à cet examen… ?

\- Je pourrai presque finir par croire que c'est la seule chose qui t'a motivé à travailler », se moqua Tenya en lui lançant une œillade amusée.

Le sourire de Denki s'agrandit, et il posa sa main contre le torse de Tenya et le força à reculer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Debout face à lui, il profita de ce moment pour jouer gentiment avec le col de sa chemise, les yeux brûlants et brillants d'une étincelle éloquente. Voilà maintenant 7 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, 7 mois que Denki avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller se déclarer, et 7 mois que Tenya avait répondu positivement à sa demande – et avait même avoué qu'il avait eu l'intention de se déclarer aussi, mais que le blond avait été trop rapide. Seule Ochaco était au courant pour eux deux, le délégué lui ayant partagé le fond de ses sentiments avant le début de leur relation. Et maintenant, même si ils n'étaient pas le couple le plus câlin et démonstratif du monde – ils aimaient leur discrétion – ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils se portaient des sentiments sincères, et qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter sur l'autre en cas de besoin.

Mais, qui disait couple disait déboires amoureux, et Denki savait que les leurs pouvaient être particulièrement… _enflammé__s_.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, bouda faussement le blond en passant une main sur ses épaules; les pupilles pétillantes.

\- … et qu'est-ce que tu veux comme récompense ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre…

\- Il va me falloir plus de précision que ça, répliqua Tenya en dardant sur lui son regard pourpre. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire un effort. »

Sans lui répondre, Denki posa ses lèvres sur celle du délégué, et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement, les mains de Tenya agrippant les hanches de son petit ami avec fermeté. Le blond en profita pour s'installer sur ses cuisses et quémanda un baiser plus approfondi en passant une langue joueuse sur ses lèvres. Sa demande fut acceptée, et les deux élèves se retrouvèrent à s'enlacer de plus en plus vigoureusement, leurs mains courant et parcourant le corps de l'autre avec une envie non dissimulée. Denki commença à déboutonner la chemise de Tenya afin d'y faire glisser ses mains dessous, mais ce dernier se recula pour interrompre le baiser et il lui lança un petit regard mi-amusé mi-fiévreux :

« Tu me parais bien impatient, souffla t'il en souriant.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé ta récompense au fait. Explique moi plus… _clairement_. »

Alors Denki se pencha au creux de son oreille et il commença à lui susurrer quelques mots plus ou moins obscènes, accompagnant ses paroles en mordillant le lobe de son petit ami, sa langue glissant parfois vers sa jugulaire pour suçoter la peau salé de son cou. Le blond savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais il raffolait de ces petits moments avec Tenya. Il adorait le pousser à bout, le titiller et s'amuser avec ses nerfs, car la suite n'en était généralement plus que délicieuse. Mais son délégué était lui aussi doué dans la matière, et le faire craquer était _bien plus_ difficile à faire que ça ne paraissait. Cependant, Denki ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, du moins pas tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

« Ce que tu peux être grossier quand tu t'y mets… commenta Tenya en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon désir voyons.

\- Ah, vraiment ? »

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, avec encore plus de fougue et de faim qu'avant. Le désir commençait à grandir de plus en plus dans le bas-ventre de Denki au fur et à mesure qu'ils se touchaient. Il pouvait sentir les mains puissantes de son petit ami caresser son dos, ses vêtements frotter contre les siens et son souffle courir sur sa peau alors que ses lèvres quittaient sa bouche pour se nicher dans son cou. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque des dents commencèrent à mordiller la base de sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de son oreille.

_Seigneur, Tenya le connaissait bien trop pour qu'il puisse garder son intégrité…_

Leurs premiers ébats n'avaient pas vraiment été très faciles – Denki s'était montré très hésitant pendant les quelques attouchements qu'ils avaient pu faire au début – mais la patience et la gentillesse de Tenya avait réussi à le décoincer. A un moment, ce fut même Tenya qui se montrait quelques peu indécis et qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face aux avances de son petit ami. Au final, ils avaient réussi à se connaître l'un l'autre, à découvrir leur corps et ce qu'ils pouvaient aimer, à goûter et caresser la moindre parcelle de leur peau.

Et _maintenant_… Denki se sentait perdre la tête dès qu'il sentait la chaleur de son délégué contre son corps. Tenya continua de malmener son cou avec ses dents, ses mains frôlant sensuellement le derme de son ventre et le blond commença à rouler automatiquement des hanches, cherchant encore plus de contacts, encore plus de _sensations_. Son petit ami savait le rendre fou et il avait beau essayer de se convaincre de ne pas craquer avant lui, il sentait son esprit sombrer petit à petit dans les méandres du plaisir.

_Et il ne faisait que l'effleurer…_ ! Le blond allait littéralement mourir de désir si il ne passait bientôt à la vitesse supérieur.

« Tenya… murmura t'il entre deux baisers. Touche moi plus s'il te plaît.

\- Déjà ?

\- Un mois et demi qu'on n'a rien pu faire à cause de ton foutu programme de révision ! Et ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie… »

Il illustra ses propos en posant sa main sur son entre-jambe, caressant la bosse qui déformait son uniforme avec une douceur presque cruelle. Tenya poussa un grondement avant de fondre sur ses lèvres une énième fois. Denki sourit pendant le baiser, mais il ne cessa pas ses caresses pour autant. Il pouvait sentir son sexe grandir et se tendre dans sa main, alors qu'il intensifiait le mouvement et qu'il ouvrait le pantalon de son petit ami pour avoir une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Il essaya de se glisser dans son caleçon mais la poigne de Tenya l'en empêcha, et le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

« Oh ? Non ? le taquina t'il. Je vais peut-être trop vite ?

\- Je te dis que tu es trop impatient, lui répondit son petit ami d'un souffle rauque. Tu ne veux pas savourer ta récompense ?

\- Je compte bien en profiter toute la nuit… »

Tenya eut un petit rire, et Denki en profita pour fondre dans son cou afin d'y déposer des baisers papillons. Ses mains quittèrent son pantalon pour venir se loger sous sa chemise, et il commença à le déshabiller lentement. Le délégué en fit de même, grondant parfois contre son oreille lorsqu'il suçotait une zone érogène, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement torses nus, peau contre peau, et le pantalon à moitié défait. Le blond recommença à onduler sur les cuisses de Tenya, son érection frottant contre la sienne avec érotisme. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre contact lui arrachait de petits gémissements, sentant son corps entrer en ébullition au fur et à mesure qu'il remuait. Les doigts fermement accrochés à ses hanches, son petit ami accompagnait doucement le mouvement, comme pour ne pas se précipiter. Pourtant la poigne de ses doigts démontrait qu'il devenait lui aussi impatient, et cette fois-ci Denki se fit qu'il fallait _vraiment_ passer à l'étape suivante.

« Allons sur le bureau, souffla t'il en ralentissant ses mouvements.

\- Le bureau ?

\- Oui, le bureau ! J'ai toujours voulu le faire sur le bureau… !

\- … Eh bien, tes désirs sont des ordres… » s'amusa Tenya avant de poser ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever.

Il le porta jusqu'à ce fameux bureau, et il le posa délicatement sur la surface en bois avant de le surplomber de toute sa hauteur pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Un léger craquement se fit entendre mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en tinrent compte, bien trop occupé à se dévorer mutuellement la bouche. Soudain, le délégué arrêta ses baisers et se recula, arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement à Denki. Il comptait vraiment le torturer ?

« Je viens de me souvenir, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

\- Oh ?

\- Tu te souviens ce dont on avait parlé l'autre jour… ? Ce que tu voulais essayer. Eh bien il est arrivé ce matin et… Je l'ai toujours dans mon sac. »

Les yeux de Denki se mirent à briller à la fois d'amusement et d'excitation. Il s'humidifia les lèvres d'un air gourmand, avant de se moquer gentiment de son petit ami :

« Et tu t'es baladé toute la journée avec ça dans ton sac ?

\- … maintenant que tu le dis… » répondit-il en détournant le regard un peu embarrassé.

Le blond rit franchement avant de se remettre à l'embrasser avec passion. Même si l'idée d'utiliser ce nouveau jouet l'excitait profondément, il voulait d'abord passer un peu de temps dans les bras de Tenya, et peut-être le taquiner un peu. Les fesses toujours posées sur le bureau, Denki fit glisser sa main dans le caleçon de son petit ami et attrapa son sexe tendu du bout des doigts. Il sourit quand un grognement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il commença à masser la chair avec une douceur et une lenteur à – il espérait en tout cas – en lui faire perdre la tête. Et ça semblait fonctionner, car la poigne de Tenya commença à se faire de plus en plus forte, et son baiser de plus en plus désespéré.

« Alors toi… gronda le délégué entre ses lèvres. Continue comme ça et tu ne tiendras pas toute la nuit.

\- J'attends de voir ça, susurra Denki en essayant de cacher ses rougissements. Mais j'ai bien envie que tu me montres ce que tu as acheté ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et Tenya finit par se détacher pour aller fouiller dans son sac. Du haut du bureau, Denki ne put s'empêcher de détailler avec gourmandise le corps de son petit ami, ses épaules carrées, les muscles de son dos jusqu'au galbe de ses fesses et à la fermeté de ses cuisses. Dieu qu'il aimait s'asseoir dessus… ! Les joues rouges, il patienta sagement et se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation lorsqu'il revint avec une boite en carton. Tenya l'ouvrit et sortit son contenu pour le poser sur le bureau, juste à côté de lui. Un lubrifiant et… le sex-toy qu'ils avaient tous les deux remarqués. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues chauffer alors qu'il voyait son petit ami déballer le tout avec délicatesse. Enfin, il lui montra l'objet. C'était un modèle à peine plus épais qu'un doigt, noir et qui était bombé à plusieurs endroit de la longueur. L'embout portait un anneau – certainement pour pouvoir le manier plus facilement – et laissait apparaître un endroit pour y ranger les piles. Dans l'autre main, Tenya tenait ce qui semblait être une télécommande.

« Tu me fais confiance ? demanda t'il d'une voix grave en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Descend du bureau et tourne toi. »

Denki déglutit et s'exécuta sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Légèrement tremblant, il posa son ventre contre la paroi en bois et attendit silencieusement une nouvelle indication du délégué, les reins en feu. Là, il avait un peu perdu de sa superbe, et devait avouer qu'il n'était plus aussi taquin qu'il y a quelques instants. Cependant, il brûlait d'impatience de savoir ce qu'avait prévu Tenya. Il avait terriblement faim, faim de Tenya, de tout son corps et de tous ses gestes, il voulait qu'il le prenne et le caresse, qu'il le pénètre et le touche jusqu'à lui faire perdre conscience, et ce jusqu'au petit matin. Il le sentit se coller contre son dos, et il dut se mordre la langue pour retenir un gémissement d'anticipation.

« Le jouet a différentes intensités de vibration, je vais le passer sur tout ton corps pour que tu t'y habitues, ça te va ? souffla Tenya au creux de son oreille.

\- O-oui, ça me va… »

Tenya recula, et la chaleur de son corps fut bien vite remplacée par un petit objet froid qui vibrait légèrement. C'était agréable, ça chatouillait même, et Denki ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'il le sentait passer entre ses omoplates. L'objet bougeait lentement contre sa peau, et il commença à se tortiller pour échapper à la sensation de chatouille.

« Ça ne va pas ?

\- Tu me chatouilles !

\- … et là ? »

Il avait bougé le jouet pour le coller dans le creux de ses reins, juste au dessus de son caleçon. Les chatouilles avaient disparu bien rapidement pour laisser place à une sensation plus… _plaisante_, et Denki poussa un soupir de plaisir. Soudain, les vibrations se firent plus fortes et il laissa échapper un gémissement terriblement érotique.

Le dos, le ventre, les cuisses… Tenya glissait le jouet sur tout son corps, jouant avec les vibrations et ses zones érogènes. Bientôt son caleçon devint terriblement inconfortable à cause de son érection qui lui était presque douloureuse. Son petit ami dut le deviner, car il posa ses lèvres sur son dos pour l'embrasser et lui demanda à voix basse :

« Tu veux continuer ?

\- Je… haleta Denki en clignant des yeux, je veux plus. S'il te plaît… »

Rapidement, son caleçon disparut et fut balancé dans un coin de la pièce. Il pouvait sentir son sexe buter contre son bureau alors que le jouet continuait de parcourir son corps, d'effleurer ses cuisses et de titiller son anus. Tout son corps s'électrisait et ses hanches commencèrent à onduler toute seule, désireux de sentir plus, toujours plus de sensation, toujours plus de plaisir. Soudain, il disparut et ce fut le souffle de Tenya qui vint le remplacer, son érection à lui collée contre ses fesses.

« Je vais d'abord mettre du lubrifiant, je ne veux pas que ça te fasse mal.

\- Ok, ok… Mais dépêche-toi !

\- … Tu es vraiment trop impatient. »

Un liquide froid coula sur son dos en ébullition, si bien que Denki se demanda si il n'avait pas obtenu l'alter de feu de Shoto tant il avait _chaud_. Il sentit les doigts humides de Tenya se glisser jusqu'à ses fesses et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'un index s'introduisit en lui, jouant avec ses chairs pour les détendre doucement. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux pétillants, il inspirait de petites goulées d'air pour ne pas perdre immédiatement la tête. Il pouvait sentir son anus se contracter et se décontracter au fur et à mesure que le doigt appuyait contre ses parois, et soudain une vague de plaisir lui assaillit le bas ventre, le faisant haleter de plus belle.

« C'est… Tenya, c'est bon, tu peux commencer, gémit-il en mordant ses lèvres.

\- … Si tu le demandes… »

Le doigt se retira, et bientôt ce fut l'objet qui se présenta à lui. Il vibrait très légèrement, mais cela suffisait à lui faire pousser un petit « ah ! » de plaisir lorsqu'il le sentit le pénétrer lentement. Denki dut se mordre la main pour ne pas commencer à devenir trop bruyant alors qu'il commençait à perde petit à petit le contrôle de sa voix. Chacune des vibrations lui faisait tourner la tête, chacun des petits mouvements lui arrachait un cri discret. Et ce n'était ni la main de Tenya qui caressait ses flancs, ni ses murmures d'encouragement qui allaient l'aider à se calmer.

« Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, sourit Denki en tournant la tête. Ce n'est pas aussi gros que ta – aaAh ! »

Tenya avait augmenté le volumes de vibrations, très certainement pour le faire taire. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection puisque Denki ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par les sons obscènes qui s'échappaient de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il avait beau se mordre les joues, il s'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort alors que le sex-toys en lui vibrait. Soudain, il le sentit effleurer un point sensible et il se pencha encore plus pour agripper le bord du bureau, ses jambes flageolantes. Heureusement pour lui, Tenya l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua un peu plus contre le meuble, son souffle rauque se répercutant sur son oreille. Il commençait à voir des étoiles devant ses yeux, et Denki se mit à implorer le nom de son petit ami d'une voix tremblante, pour lui demander encore plus. Mais, au lieu d'en finir comme il le souhaitait, Tenya continua de le faire languir en laissant sa bouche parcourir sa nuque et ses mains lui caresser l'aine, tout en évitant minutieusement son sexe. Le blond l'entendait lui murmurer des mots au creux de son oreille, mais il était incapable de se concentrer dessus pour en comprendre le sens.

« S'il te plaît… se contenta t'il de murmurer en essayant de retenir sa voix, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_ !

\- S'il te plaît _quoi _? Sois plus précis… »

Denki voulut répondre, mais le jouet frôla une seconde fois sa prostate, et il poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir, un peu plus bruyant cette fois-ci. Il sentit Tenya l'embrasser sur le haut du dos, pour attraper lentement son sexe d'une main ferme, mais douce. Denki poussa un long gémissement, et il attrapa la main de son petit ami pour la mordre afin de masquer ses cris. Il ne l'entendit pas jurer doucement entre ses dents, trop concentré sur le jouet qui malmenait son point sensible et sur la main qui caressait son membre bien plus que dressé.

« Denki, doucement… ! lui chuchota Tenya en lui embrassant la nuque. Doucement… On va t'entendre jusqu'au salon ! »

Mais Denki n'arrivait plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit, et il était clair que son cher délégué en profitait. Il était incapable de contenir ses gémissements malgré la main de Tenya, et soudain, il se sentit se libérer malgré lui contre son bureau. Ses jambes s'affaissèrent, si bien qu'il manqua de tomber sur le sol. Les yeux papillonnants et la respiration saccadée, il tenta bien tant que mal de reprendre ses esprits. L'expérience avait été… fascinante, et il ne regrettait absolument rien.

Rien du tout, bien au contraire…

« Ça va ? demanda son petit ami au creux de son oreille en retirant l'objet en lui. Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu - »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Denki venait de se retourner pour repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres, encore plus assoiffé qu'avant. Il lui avait promis tout ce qu'il voulait, et le blond avait bien l'intention de recevoir l'entièreté de sa récompense. Il lui avait bien dit : il comptait en profiter toute la nuit. Il voulait que Tenya le plaque contre le bureau pour le prendre passionnément comme il savait si bien le faire, il voulait sentir ses mains encore et encore sur tout son corps, il voulait sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa peau terriblement sensible. Et Denki savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. L'orgasme avait beau l'avoir fatigué, il lui restait de l'énergie à revendre, et il comptait bien en profiter. Toujours en l'embrassant, il agrippa ses épaules et commença à se frotter à lui de façon plus que suggestive, murmurant maintes et maintes supplications entre ses lèvres.

« Tenya, Tenya Tenya… souffla Denki en ondulant son bassin afin de se coller à son érection. Encore… S'il te plaît…

\- Denki, gronda son petit ami entre deux baisers, si tu ne me dis pas _clairement_ ce que tu veux… Je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi.

\- Prends-moi ! Je veux boiter pendant deux jours, je veux que tu pilonnes jusqu'à plus de voix, je veux que tu me prennes encore et _encore _! Explose-moi le cul !»

Le cerveau de Tenya eut un léger court-circuit.

En temps normal, il aurait longuement sermonné Denki pour ses méthodes un peu… douteuses, et pour son vocabulaire plus que limite, mais là il en était incapable. Pas lorsqu'il qui lui caressait l'érection tout en implorant de lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas lorsqu'il venait de l'entendre gémir comme il venait de le faire. Il avait beau garder un certain contrôle de soi, son petit ami parvenait toujours à le réduire en miette. Tant pis, il s'occuperait de son vocabulaire plus tard… Pour le moment, il avait un blondinet à satisfaire.

Alors, Denki se sentit soulevé pour être installé sur le bureau – encore une fois – et il poussa un gémissement de frustration alors que Tenya quittait ses lèvres pour attraper l'un des préservatifs qui se trouvaient dans la boîte du sex-toys. Fort heureusement pour lui, son petit ami revint rapidement à la charge pour l'embrasser avec avidité. Il sentait son sexe buter contre son anus, et plus qu'impatient, il bougea de lui-même pour lui ordonner silencieusement de le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Il entendit Tenya grogner contre son oreille, et il en profita pour planter ses ongles dans son dos.

« Tenya… gémit-il doucement, s'il te plaît… !

\- Tout va bien, lui murmura son délégué, respire lentement… »

Le bureau craqua, et Tenya poussa doucement des hanches pour le pénétrer avec une lenteur qui lui paraissait presque insupportable. En le sentant entrer en lui, Denki planta ses dents dans son épaule afin d'étouffer le cri qui menaçait de quitter sa gorge. Mais il eut à peine le temps de s'habituer, qu'un nouveau mouvement de hanche le fit gémir, son bas-ventre bouillonnant à chaque impulsion. Il adorait sentir le corps chaud de Tenya contre lui dans ces moments-là, sentir son sexe détendre ses chairs jusqu'à buter contre sa prostate, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était les mots d'amour qu'il lui murmurait entre deux balancements. Les coups de reins continuèrent, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupèrent de l'étrange bruit que faisait le bureau. Denki était bien trop occupé à savourer les murmures amoureux qui coulaient dans ses oreilles, priant intérieurement pour que personne n'entende ses longs gémissements, et son délégué était bien trop concentré sur le plaisir de son petit ami, jouant avec la zone érogène de sa nuque pour le faire languir.

Bientôt, les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et de moins en moins rythmés, et Denki laissa ses ongles griffer la peau du dos de son partenaire alors qu'il sentait le deuxième orgasme arriver. Il gémissait le nom de Tenya de plus en plus fort, et Tenya grondait le nom de Denki, lui aussi bientôt à sa limite. Il lui attrapa les hanches et le fit basculer vers l'arrière afin d'augmenter l'amplitude de ses mouvements, encore et encore _et_ _encore…_ Dans cette position, Denki ne sentait plus rien d'autre que sa prostate se faire malmener, et il ne voyait plus que des étoiles devant lui, incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée correcte. Quelques larmes de plaisir perlèrent de ses yeux, alors que Tenya se penchait pour venir l'embrasser sans pour autant ralentir le rythme. _Et encore et encore et encore et…_

Et ils vinrent tous les deux en même temps, alors que le bureau s'effondra dans un craquement épouvantable. Tenya eut le réflexe de protéger la tête de Denki, mais ce dernier poussa tout de même un petit cri de douleur en sentant son dos frapper le sol, le corps crispé. Il eut un moment de blanc, et, toujours l'un en l'autre, ils mirent un petit moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Merd… manqua de jurer Tenya. Est-ce ça va ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ça va, lui répondit Denki en reprenant ses esprits. Je… Je crois qu'on a cassé le bureau. »

Son délégué fit une drôle de grimace, et il tenta de se retirer pour ensuite l'aider à se relever. Denki ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'orgasme ou de la chute – certainement les deux – mais il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps en compote. L'esprit encore brumeux, il essaya de reconnecter son esprit afin de prendre en compte l'ampleur des dégâts tandis que Tenya se débarrassait du préservatif usagé. Le bureau était brisé en deux, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à sauter dessus comme sur un trampoline. Sauf qu'ils avaient _juste_ fait l'amour dessus. Denki eut un léger sourire, et se mordit la lèvre. _Mais que-ce que c'était bon… ! _

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? lui demanda doucement son petit ami. Je te suis quand même tombé dessus…

\- Ça… va. Par contre… Je crois que j'ai eu le meilleur orgasme de toute la vie ! ronronna t'il avec un immense sourire.

\- … Denki, on vient de casser ton bureau.

\- Ça montre… que j'ai bel et bien eu le meilleur orgasme possible. »

Tenya poussa un soupir et Denki en profita pour se glisser dans ses bras et lui embrasser la base de la mâchoire, se sentant sombrer dans une étrange torpeur. Il n'était pas plus embêté que ça par la perte de son bureau, de toute façon il était vieux, et ce n'étaient pas les explosions de Katsuki qui avaient arrangé les choses. Il préféra donc mordiller la peau de son petit ami, ignorant les légères protestations de ce dernier, pour le pousser avec paresse jusqu'à son lit. Il n'allait peut-être pas repartir pour un second round _immédiatement_ – il avait ses limites tout de même – mais si il pouvait se faire chouchouter à coup de caresses et de câlins, il ne disait pas non.

« Tu as encore de l'énergie ? se moqua doucement Tenya en passant une main dans son dos.

\- Hmmm, je dois t'avouer que je préférerai une petite pause avant de – AIE ! »

Son délégué venait d'effleurer du bout des doigts la partie de son dos qui avait touché le sol lors de la chute.

« Tu t'es fait mal au dos ? Tourne-toi et montre-moi ça, lui ordonna t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je peux me tourner pour _autre chose_ si tu veux -

\- Denki… »

Le blond fit la moue, mais il accepta de se tourner pour lui montrer sa blessure de guerre. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une bête éraflure, mais connaissant Tenya, ce dernier allait insister pour s'en occuper. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, son petit ami commença à lui dire qu'il fallait désinfecter ça et peut-être aller voir Recovery Girl. A la mention du nom, Denki fit une petite grimace.

« Je n'ai pas… Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas très envie d'expliquer à Recovery Girl pourquoi j'ai cette blessure… bougonna t'il.

\- Ah ? Je croyais que tu étais très fier de ton « _meilleur orgasme du monde_ » … le taquina gentiment Tenya. Enfin bon, si tu ne veux pas… Prenons au moins une douche, j'aimerais désinfecter ça à l'eau et au savon.

\- J'espère que tu comptes me frotter _partout_…

\- … Tu es infernal.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Tenya eut un petit rire, et il lui embrassa tendrement le front tout en lui murmurant un « oui, c'est vrai » amusé. Il se rhabillèrent sommairement – ils n'allaient pas se balader dans les couloirs à moitié nus alors qu'ils pouvaient croiser un de leur camarade – et attrapèrent de quoi se laver correctement. Denki prit discrètement quelques préservatifs, puis ils sortirent de la chambre en discutant.

« Je vais chercher des affaires dans ma chambre, je te rejoins. Ah, il faudra quand même s'occuper de cette histoire de bureau…

\- Bah, il fallait bien qu'il se casse un moment ou un autre… Si tu savais ce qu'il avait vécu ! »

La porte se referma, et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Quelques secondes passèrent, et soudain, la porte coulissante de l'armoire s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître deux ombres quelque peu hébétées. Hanta et Mina s'extirpèrent lentement de leur cachette, le regard vide et l'air totalement perdu.

« Je… bredouilla Mina. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Je crois que je ne verrai plus jamais Iida de la même façon… murmura Hanta.

\- …

\- …

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on puisse casser un bureau comme ça.

\- Effectivement…

\- … Quand même, Iida est sacrément -

\- Mina, _par pitié_, n'en rajoute pas ! gémit Hanta en lui faisant signe de se taire. Juste, allons-nous en. Ok ? »

Mina hocha la tête, le regard un peu perdu. Hanta le jurait, plus _jamais_ il ne suivrait les plans foireux de Mina. Plus _jamais_.

**FIN**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_La blague est que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à réussir à poster ça. Pourtant, non pas que j'aime pas lire du M, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire et poster lesdits OS... Quand on sait que je peux être l'une des plus infernales du discord MHA dans le tendancieux, je dirai que c'est plutôt cocasse._

_Enfin, vous me direz ça ne change pas de d'habitude... Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu! Normalement tout va bien dans ce texte, mais je ne suis jamais sûre, donc je m'excuse pour les coquilles qui peuvent s'y planquer._

_Quant à cette histoire de bureau... sérieusement, c'est une longue histoire. Ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus. Une longue histoire je vous dis._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à la prochaine!_


End file.
